Drew Pickles (Barney Bunch)
Andrew Louis "Drew" Pickles was originally the father of Angelica Pickles in Rugrats. However, on the internet, the character has been portrayed as a disgusting, insane, misogynistic, homosexual, and darkly comical rapist in videos made with the text-to-speech program Speakonia. This originated on Newgrounds with crude videos made by trolls, presumably based on an interpretation of the character on the actual show as a closet homosexual. Role In these videos, Drew Pickles is “the gayest man in the universe” and is the leader of a group of homosexuals known as “The Barney Bunch”, which includes Barney the Dinosaur, Ronald McDonald, Dick the Clown and others. Drew is an extremely hyper-sexual deviant rapist who is aroused by and will have sex with almost anything, as long as it is male (although in some videos, with this one being a notable example, pedophilia is where he draws the line), and he also has a 300 mile-long penis and a pair of testicles that are 600 pounds. He constantly performs disgusting sexual acts, represented by a sound sequence such as “hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi” followed by his catchphrase, “Bag, that was swell!” *When he arrives at the place, there will be a long line of people, usually consisting of stereotypical depictions of ethnic minorities and certain groups of people (such as Mexicans being usually armed with job applications, autistic people having obsessions with preschool shows and odd things such as logos and trains, furries having an fetish for bestiality, Asians being immigrants, Native Americans being casino operators, and African-Americans being stereotypical gangsters), in front of Drew, which will anger him and cause him to rape all the males in the line, sometimes to death. *Drew will beat any females present to death with his penis. It is not known why Drew hates women, as most videos never explain his hate for females (the Barney Bunch's female counterpart; the Betty Bunch switches from being their enemies to their allies depending on the video maker). *Someone will call Drew a sick fuck and order him to leave, to which he replies “I will show you the true definition of a ‘sick fuck’” before raping them. *Drew will be sexually aroused at things that have nothing to do with sex, and then masturbate to and/or rape the inanimate objects. *While performing sexual acts, Drew will use random objects related to the setting (such as toys, books, weapons etc., and even “pieces of the fourth wall” after it is broken) as dildis. *During a long rape sequence, the sexual sounds are broken up with Drew saying humorous one–liners related to the theme of the video. *Drew will ask for some disgusting thing at the cash register or stand, which is run by a pimply–faced teen like the one on ‘’The Simpsons’’, who will be disgusted and tell him to leave, prompting Drew to rape him. *Towards the end of the video, the manager of the establishment will appear and say something along the lines of “What the fuck is going on here?!!” Drew will state whatever disgusting thing he is doing, and the manager will say something like, “Get out of here you sick fuck before I call the cops!” Drew then invariably rapes the manager. A running joke in certain videos is that there is always a manager at the end even if the place Drew is going to is not an establishment that would have a manager (such as a Kindergarten class, a port–a–potty, a black hole, and even Drew’s own home in one video). *Another recurring theme in Drew Pickles videos, Drew intends to transform the name of the place that he is in involving the word swell. Examples include turning "Springfield" into "Swellfield" and turning "The Price is Right" into "The Price is Swell". *At the end of the video, Drew, who has been describing everything in future tense, will say “Wow, that all sounds (long series of disgusting adjective phrases) swell. I think I will go do all that right now. Goodbye my sexy faggots!” Relationships Friends/Allies *Other members of the Barney Bunch *The Betty Bunch (sometimes) *The Ketchum Klan *The Senior Barney Bunch *The Shadow Reader *Angrybirdsfan2005 (former enemy) Enemies *Pube Muppet (rival) *Waternoose Incorporated *John Wayne Gacy *Erik "Tazman" Mokracek *TheMysteriousMrEnter *Nostalgia Critic Junior *Angrybirdsfan2005 (formerly) *JeffyJeffyUHUHUH *Matias Oyarzo *Bart-Toons *PhantomStrider *Nostalgia Critic *Brendan Barney *The Betty Bunch (sometimes) *Mrs. Bitchfuck Trivia *Drew is voiced by Microsoft Sam. Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Misogynists Category:Male Category:Parody/Homage Category:Internet Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Comedy Villains Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Category:Serial Killers Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Parents Category:Siblings Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Neutral Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Karma Houdini Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Terrorists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Criminals Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nihilists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Torturer Category:LGBT